tribezfandomcom-20200216-history
Ancestors' Atoll
Introduction First mention of the Island: *Aurora: "The way to Ancestors' Atoll is hard and dangerous. You should secure the support of the Oasis' Guardian and explore the UFO." During Initial Visit to Ancestors' Atoll: *Aurora: How beautiful, Chief. Look, how sunny it is here, how nice the beaches are. *Aurora: This place is perfect for a new village. *Purchase Ticket: 30 *Ancestors' Atoll Quests Initial Resources * 400 Food * 600 Sand * 600 Cut Marble * 2 *Warehouse capacity 500 *The 1st Big Treasure Chest contains: 150 200. Note: You will have 600 Sand and Cut Marble even though Warehouse Capacity is 500! Territories There are a total of 15 locked areas on this Island: Indigenous Spawning Debris cut.down.fruit.tree.quest.png|Fruit Trees atoll.clear.island.quest.png|Thorny Bush Basic Monuments bridge.quest.png|Bridge|link=Bridge Advanced Monuments cave.quest.png|Mysterious Cave|link=Mysterious Cave Bathyscaphe.quest.png|Bathyscaphe|link=Bathyscaphe alien.statue.RED.quest.png|Alien Statue|link=Alien Statue portal.arch.quest.png|Portal Arch|link=Portal Arch Wonders BigbathHouse.quest.png|Big Bath House|link=Big Bath House Light.House.quest.png|Light House|link=Light House Strategies * This island has limited space, so strategically placing limited structures can help prevent running out of room. * Try to save a lot of gems to increase storehouse capacity, rather than building more, so that there will be room for more buildings. * Build only important buildings, such as marble pits, pig farms, zeppelin harbor, coral mines and households (because Households are required to upgrade your Main Building) to save space. * Beware that this island has a lot of bridges, so a great deal of sand is required. Sending sand to this island or buying it in the shop are how to obtain enough sand. * Don't build bridges until you receive quests for them unless you are certain there isn't a quest for that particular bridge, or you may not get credit for the quest. * There are lot of Water Huts with Murlods, so demolish them as soon as possible to prevent them causing havoc on this island. * Coral is only produced on this island, but has prerequisite quests, as listed below: Coral Quest and its prerequisites table (Note: This is just this list of the quest "Coral Mining" and its prerequisite. For all quests on this island, go to this page: Ancestors' Atoll Quests) When you explore the Alien Statue and Activate the Portal Arch take note these things: * A huge amount of food is required to explore this for the first time. To remedy this problem, upgrade your existing warehouses if you can rather than building more, since space is very limited. * To find energy crystals you will need to explore the alien statue many times, as they are not easy to get; you must also find crystals at another alien statue on Island of the Ancients. * You must have your dinos ready, and place their lairs at Portal arch due to risk of murlod invasion. Murlods from their island have crossed the portal to invade this island. Guard Towers must also be ready because vortexes also invade. New Lands * New lands were added as a part of Silkworm Update 2015. There were five expansions added * Those new lands contain enemies that came from Legacy of the Moon Shamans event. Those are zombies, leprechauns, vampires, witches, fairies and werewolves. Fairy.charms.quest.png| The Fairy Werewolf.from.fb.png| The Werewolf Vampire.from.fb.png| The Vampire Witch.from.fb.png| The Witch GreatMoon Monster Zombie D.png| The Zombie * The Bridges and Idols now cost starclay and coral instead of sand (for bridges). Because all bridges require quest to complete, there is no risk for encountering the bridge quest glitch. * There are cycle of quests per territory. Here are those * Blado intoduces these expansions and ways to get on with it. * There is an Alien Statue at area 11 and area 15 and a Mermaid decoration at the area 15. * A villager that looks like Trevolaze Chief had lived in area 13 and he had quoted '''"In a calm day, the fog suddenly appeared, with monsters with it and destroyed my village." '''The burnt Coral Mining is also found there and prompted to restore it by villager. * Note that all territories in area 11-15 are covered with mist. Idols must be restored to gain access to those islands. Trivia *WARNING: DO NOT build any bridges before prompted by the quest... many reports have come in saying it will lock the quest chain and you will be unable to complete/finish any quest lines involving that Bridge *If there is a building you want to use but cannot get to because you have not built the corresponding bridge, try moving it. Once moved, it cannot be moved back until the bridge is cleared. This is an easy way to get the 3 burned huts sooner. *The bushes with the blue flowers cost 5 food to remove and give 15 back. *Even though the island is sandy, sand pit is not available here. *There used to be a glitch where you did not need to build the bridges but could still access the various islands. This glitch has been fixed. If you did not build the bridges, areas of Ancestor's Atoll will no longer be accessible until you do build those bridges. This fix has caused problems for many players. *Some bushes may spawn in sea, most preferably after activating Portal Arch. *It is the only island that allows Coral Mining to be built. Localization Category:Ancestors' Atoll